fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Lady Aleena/The Tommy Westphall Universe is insane!
Hello to my new crossover friends. I am writing this today because several crossover connections in the Tommy Westphall Universe (TWU) has finally broken me. This blog post will probably be incoherent. ; Notes : I only created links for those series that have crossovers outside their franchises. : Almost all series in this post have entries on the TWU wiki, so come over and take a look. Lou Grant and the LA Tribune A couple of days ago, I got to the point where I was beginning to add the unsubstantiated crossovers in the TWU. One of the bigger groups of these is the connections made between Lou Grant and eight other series. First, only two of the series were on the same network, CBS: Wonder Woman and Burke's Law (1994). The others are on ABC and NBC. None of these other series are sitcoms, most being detective (comedy-)dramas. The worst part is that the connections don't have any episode information. All of my web searching has come up nearly empty on the topic. So, I have a bunch of unsubstantiated connections that I can not prove. And this group of connections lead me to... Hi Honey, I'm Home! I really, really, really loathe this series. It takes the characters outside of their continuity and places them into the continuity of HHIH. So, I have a list of eighteen series that the TWU considers crossovers, when they are not! This is a bad crossover rabbit hole to get stuck in. Morley Morley is a cigarette brand that is used to create crossovers, and today a nerve was hit pretty hard. For years I have been trying to bring some sanity to those connections, but I found a Morley connection yesterday that just destroyed my spirit. Please take a moment to see what is connected in the TWU through Morley. Okay, now that you have familiarized yourself with the list of series, sorted by pack design, I will discuss what is wrong with it. In the real world, a company would not change their logo so drastically or have several different logos around all at the same time. So, if Morley decided to change its pack design sometime between 1969 in Mannix and 1992 in Beverly Hills, 90210, the old pack design would not be showing up in 1996 in Seinfeld and 1999 in Friends. The only way that could happen is if Manhattan, New York City, NY was the last bastion of the Etruscan horse design. Also a third pack design would not be showing up in in 2005 in Killer Instint when the red box was still being sold in 2006 in Everybody Hates Chris, and a fourth pack design would not show up in September 2014 in The Strain when the same red box was being sold in November 2014 in Kingdom. Then there is the appearance of a pack of cigarettes that look like Morley in Frasier, but they are Adlers. I don't think a company would use another name unless they had to in Seattle, WA. I also don't think that a cigarette company would sell both regular cigarettes and candy cigarettes under the same brand name. So the Morley chocolate cigarettes in The Dick Van Dyke Show can not be the same as any of the other Morley cigarettes out there, even back in the 1960s. What broke me yesterday was when I found a new, to me, appearance of red box Morley Lights in Touched by an Angel. Touched... spun off Promised Land. Promised... crossed over with Diagnosis: Murder. Diagnosis... crossed with Mannix. Here is what broke me. Mannix had an appearance of the Etruscan horse Morley cigarettes. So, both pack designs are in this continuity. Sure, the appearances of Morleys were thirty-four years apart and the logo could have changed, but I keep looking at the Etruscan appearances in Seinfeld and Friends and the other two pack designs in Killer Instinct and The Strain. If Morley were no longer considered a crossover in the TWU, so many franchises would be set loose. Beverly Hills, 90210, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, That 70's Show, Criminal Minds, CSI, Prison Break, Breaking Bad with The Walking Dead, Burn Notice, 24, and NCIS would all be free of the TWU. Fifteen single series would be free too. That is a lot to drop from a crossover universe, but sometimes it has to be done for sanity. Trans Global Airlines This is a section of the TWU I have not started in on yet, but it is coming. Again, no episode information, so no proving if these are crossovers or not. It brings in six soap operas, and I know nothing about soap operas. ; Airline note : I already tore apart Oceanic Airlines over on the TWU wiki. In closing So to close this out, maybe someone here can help with a sanity check. I have done my best to confirm as much in the TWU as I can, but there are just areas that make me want to throw my hands up and quit. If I did that, I would then feel very guilty about it. I will persevere as best I can. I hope you read the entire post. I could use a sanity check, or just a few questions. I had to get all of this frustration out where I think people will understand. So please let me know if I am completely insane. Category:Blog posts